Don't Believe Everything You See
by Blue Spyral
Summary: Serena saw something she was never meant to see. Something that's beginning tear her and Darien's relationship apart. Can Darien make Serena look past the surface and into what really happened before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Don't Believe Everything You See  
  
By Blue Spyral  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I DO not OWN SAILOR MOON!!!  
  
~~@@~~  
  
Serena watched the ice cream melt in misery. She was never hungry nowadays, but ice cream always used to make her happy so she decided to give it a shot. It didn't work. Her thoughts flew back to Darien. Why didn't she see it coming? She should have known he was too good to be true. Her friends warned her but she never listened, her love for Darien wouldn't allow her to think of him anything other then perfect. A tear slipped out of her eye, but Serena quickly wiped it away. She couldn't cry because of him, she wouldn't. He didn't deserve her tears. Serena stood up from her place on the park bench deciding it was time for her to head back home. As she walked down the sidewalk she unconsciously twisted the ring she had on her left ring finger, it wasn't an engagement ring but it was close. It was a promise ring Darien gave to her as an anniversary gift. It symbolized happy days when she was certain Darien loved her as much as she loved him, but those days were over and done with. The only thing she was left with was bitter pain that burned through her heart every time she thought about him, which was pretty much every second of everyday since she found out she means as much to him as 1 water molecule is to the ocean, absolutely nothing. The ring was simple it was just a gold ban with the words "mahal kita" written on it. He told her it meant I love you in some language she wasn't familiar with.  
  
Serena looked up from the ring and was startled when she saw the one person she'd rather die then talk to right now. He was walking towards her with his head bowed down. He didn't even acknowledge her yet so she decided to make a run for it before he did.  
  
"Serena!" Darien called out.  
  
To late Serena thought. She watched him run towards her. She could feel the butterflies flutter in her stomach and desperately wished they'd go away. She didn't want to feel this way for some one that broke her heart. It just wasn't fair! He probably didn't even care, he just felt guilty for leading her on the way he did. Serena's body tensed as she prepared herself for the up coming pain that came with the thought. He pitied her, he never loved her, and he was only doing this because it would be easier for him and Serena if he just played along for a while. Who was he to break some little girl's heart? Serena wanted to scream right there and then, she clutched at her chest wanting so bad for the pain to just disappear....just like the love he supposedly felt for her did.  
  
"Serena! I've been looking for you. How come you didn't return any of my calls? I musta left about a hundred messages. Where have you been Hun?" Darien managed to get out while catching his breath.  
  
Serena closed her eyes for a few seconds to try and clam her nerves. Why was he acting this way? He was acting as though nothing has happened. Did she really mean that little him that he would do something like that and not even care about what she'd feel? How long has this been going on? She bit her lower lip to keep it from quivering, she knew what was to come next but she refused to let him see her cry. If he was going to act so nonchalant so was she. She didn't care about him! Hell she didn't even know why she thought she loved him. Serena got up her nerves and started to move again, brushing passed him like he was just some stranger. But he continued to walk next to her like nothing even happened. He just had to make this hard on her didn't he?  
  
"So I was wondering if you wanted to come to my apartment. I could make us a nice meal and I don't know watch TV or something after." Darien asked unsure if he should have asked her now because of the way she just brushed him off.  
  
Right, left, right, left, right, left, Serena kept count in her head, making sure she didn't trip over her feet. She kept looking forward and tried to act casual. "I don't think so Darien, mom's making my fave tonight and I want to get to it before Sammy eats it all. Plus I have a TV of my own, why would I go to your place just to watch it when I already have one?"  
  
"Oh...yeah...right, um I just wanted to see if you wanted to be with me tonight is all..." Darien said slowly and quietly. Serena's heart ached; she totally forgot why she was being so cold towards him when she heard a hint of uncertainty in his voice. But she couldn't break now, she just couldn't. She thought about what he did to her and knew once again why she was acting this way.  
  
"Darien, I have better things to do then waste my time," Serena said harshly.  
  
"Who said you'd be wasting anytime?" Darien asked confused.  
  
"Darien..." She blanked; she had no idea what to say next. She has never been this cold to him before. It took her all just to say what she did earlier; she couldn't keep this up...  
  
"What's wrong? Are you feeling okay? Something doesn't feel right. Maybe you coming to my place wouldn't be a good idea if you were sick, are you? Come on I'll take you home. It's chilly and you aren't wearing a jacket. " Darien protectively wrapped his arms Serena.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Serena screamed. She pushed Darien away and wrapped her own arms around herself.  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"Darien, just leave me the hell alone..." Serena said in a quite tone. She couldn't stand him pretending he cared for her. She needed to get away from him. Now! She didn't want to hear him talk about taking care of her and making sure she wasn't cold or anything for that matter because just about everything he said was complete bullshit.  
  
"I don't understand. You want me to leave you alone, but why?"  
  
Serena looked up wanting to look him square in the eye so he would see what she really meant, but when she looked up what she saw was absolute fear. It scared her.  
  
"I..I...have to go now." Serena said just before she ran off dodging Darien's hand that tried to pull her back to him. Eyes of several people on the side walk watched as the drama unfolded. She didn't care, she forgot about everything and everyone at that moment. All she thought about was how she was suppose to live with out him in her life...  
  
~~@@~~  
  
Author's note: I have major writers block with "The Wounded" so I decided to work on something else for a while. Please review it means a lot ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Believe Everything You See  
  
By: Blue Spyral  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. If I did I'd be rich, I don't even have a job...Thank God for Mommy and Daddy.

Darien walked home totally confused. What was her deal? Darien thought up about a thousand explanations for her behavior but still didn't have a clue. 'Maybe it's just that time of the month.' He thought. When Darien reached his apartment door he found it to be already open. Darien groaned he knew who was in there and didn't want to think about what kind of mess he would find. As he opened the door the sight that appeared before him was no shock at all. Beer bottles and the floor, chip crumbs everywhere, and last but not least women. There always had to be women. Darien walked over to his best friend Andrew and punched him on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey what did I tell you about bringing this shit into my apartment?" Darien was not in the mood for this. He had Serena to worry about. What if Serena had agreed to come over? He would have a hell of a time trying to explain this to her.  
  
"Sorry Dare but we didn't have anywhere else to go." Andrew explained.  
  
"Lighten up man were just having a little get together nothing to worry about." Chad said trying to lighten Darien up. It didn't' seem like Darien would be taking any of their crap today. "Here Dare why don't you just sit down have a nice cool beer and just chill for awhile. Let Samantha take all your worries away." Darien was pushed into his recliner handed a beer then was sat on by a very lovely women. Not as pretty as Serena Darien thought.  
  
"Chad not now, I'm going to count to ten and by the time I'm done counting you better have this place cleaned up and these women out of here." Darien said, ignoring the embarrasseing woman on his lap. Sally or what ever her name is, started to rub on Darien's chest and moved her hips slightly over his.  
  
"You don't want us here?" Samantha pouted and leaned over Darien so she could nibble his ear lobe playfully. Darien despite himself was being slightly turned on. 'Think of Serena Think of Serena.' Darien thought but that thought just made him even more turned on as he thought about Serena doing those things to him. He shook his head and looked angrily at Chad.  
  
"Chad. Now!" Darien yelled standing up with Samantha on his lap causing her to fall on her behind. Darien as an after thought apologized to Samantha and explained he had a girlfriend.  
  
Samantha got up and walked over to Chad. "You're such a jerk! You didn't tell me he had a girlfriend!" She said while smacking him upside the head.  
  
"Well considering Darien's in a bad mood I figured the little girl dumped your ass." Chad said not giving a damn that Darien looked about ready to kill him.  
  
"Shut up Chad!" Andrew yelled. He was already on Darien's bad side and didn't want to piss him off anymore. "Look guys I think it's time to go" Chad groaned and the other two, Ken, Greg and the other women left the apartment quietly not really caring that they had to leave.  
  
"Party pooper." Chad complained passing by Darien on the way out the door. "Who's up for Hooters?" Raising a hand in the air and whooping.  
  
"Hey you're lucky I'm not making you clean up my apartment. I just cleaned it yesterday you know!" Darien closed the door behind them and LOCKED the door, chain and everything. Darien sighed and looked at his apartment again. Guess it was time to clean up he thought. His plans of obsessing over the way Serena acted towards him were out the window. So was calling her nonstop until she answered. He picked up a beer bottle and thought to himself if there was a time he acted like his friends did. Maybe he thought. He didn't know when he changed. It was probably because of Serena, she changed everything about him. She changed his attitude towards life, made him stop blaming the fact that he was alone for most of his life on the death of his parents, and most importantly she taught him how to live. With out her Darien was dead. He was just surviving not really knowing the full extent of what life could be like. It hurt when she told him to stay away from her, more then anything in the world. She was all he had. She was the only thing he's ever loved. If Serena hadn't been in his life he'd no doubt be going out partying and sleeping with random woman just to get a thrill. That wasn't the life he wanted anymore, it never really made him happy. He wasn't like that anymore though. Nothing could make him change now. He was in to deep with Serena. How long has it been Darien thought? 1 year 2 months 8 days and, he looked at his watch, 5 hours. Darien smiled to himself thinking about his sweet angel. Maybe he should just call her once and see what she was doing before he cleaned up his apartment. Yes yes he knew he was being clingy, not the usual cool calm and collected he prided himself on being but this was Serena he was talking about! He didn't need to pretend to be anyone other then himself when he was with her. You can say that she made him feel free, like a little birdy. Darien blushed at that thought. See what he meant! He was mush when it came to her.  
  
Darien pressed number one on his speed dial and waited for Serena to pick up. Waiting impatiently Darien tapped his fingers on the side table the phone was on and shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"Hello," A soft voice answered. Darien sighed. He loved that voice. He never understood why some people say it's annoying. 'Those people should be shot' Darien thought indignantly. "Hello," The voice said again. Darien realized he hadn't said anything yet so he opened his mouth to say something but his voice cracked. 'Crap I thought I was passed all this when I went through puberty!' Darien was panicking now. 'Oh my God what do I say?! What if she's still mad at me? Okay Darien don't be scared she's only your girlfriend....only my girlfriend? She's the bestest girlfriend in the whole wide world! Who said she wasn't? You did you ass! No I didn't I think she's wonderful. Darien! Stop arguing with yourself and answer her!' It's been about 45 seconds since Serena picked up the phone and Darien still hadn't said anything.  
  
"Hello! Oh my Gosh I'm so not in the mood for a prank call. Listen you little punk why don't you do something better with your pathetic life and stop trying to annoy people because in the end no one likes a person who lives to bug other people. And another thing you aren't very creative either! How original is it to just stay there and not say anything? Why couldn't you be more creative and pretended to be like a salesman or something?! Shows how smart you are. Goodbye!" Click. Darien's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of there sockets and his jaw was practically on the floor. He couldn't believe she would tell off a total stranger like that! Well he wasn't a stranger but he could've been. Oh man he was scared now. What she said wasn't that bad, but this was Serena! She was sweet, kind and wasn't one to yell at people. He called Serena again hoping that he'd be able to say something before she'd start yelling again.  
  
"Listen you little bugger I outta-"  
  
"Hi," Darien said thankful that he finally got something out. He heard a gasp and then nothing at all. 'Not even a hello muffin? Hmm' Darien thought sorrowfully.  
  
"....." Still silent Darien's heart pounded. 'Please say something Serena.'  
  
"I'm sorry about the other call, it was me. I didn't know what to say."  
  
"Whatever" was Serena's airy reply. Now that stung. Darien came to the conclusion that he'd rather have her yelling at him when she was mad then pretending that she didn't care at all.  
  
"I know there's something wrong. Why can't you just tell me?" Darien was fed up with beating around the bush. He wanted to know what was bothering her so much. He'd fix it and go on with their relationship.  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Why can't you tell me? You said yourself that we'd be honest with each other." Darien said patiently. He heard a sob on the other line and his heart immediately shattered. "Serena? W-why are y-you crying?" He stuttered.  
  
"You tell me why I'm crying Darien. You're the only one that can make me feel like this so you must know." Serena cried openly but still quietly. Darien didn't know what to think of that. He was absolutely stunned. She sounded so fragile, weak almost. Darien touched his cheek and felt wetness there, somehow a few tears managed to fall.  
  
"I honestly don't know Serena. Aren't you happy with our relationship? What changed? Please tell me, this is happening so fast. I- I..." Darien wanted to kill himself right then and there. He made a vow never to make her cry and here she was crying...because of him and he didn't even know why. He didn't think there was anything wrong with their relationship. He was floating on could nine, and now this...  
  
"Crap Darien! Don't freaking screw around with me anymore. I can't take this."  
  
"Serena..." He was speechless.  
  
"I fucking saw you! Don't pretend like you didn't do anything 'cause I saw the whole Goddamn thing!" Her voice raised and Darien can tell she was angry with him, very angry. Darien was also angry. What the hell was she talking about? He couldn't believe she was accusing him for something he didn't even know he did and wasn't even sure if it was even anything at all.  
  
"Serena, stop acting like a little child and tell me what the hell is going on." He couldn't help it; the words just flew out of his mouth. He had absolutely no control of himself at this point.  
  
"Don't call me a child!" Serena yelled. That was a hard blow to Darien and he knew it was for her too.  
  
"If you don't want me too call you a child I suggest you stop acting like one. Be mature Serena and tell me, or I am asking too much from you?" He knew he was hurting her, but it each word stung him a million times more. He couldn't stop now. He felt attacked when she started accusing of things. And the natural thing to do when your attack is to fight back right?  
  
"You know what Darien? I don't even think there is anything to talk about. It doesn't matter now." Her voice was quite again. All of a sudden Darien's anger faded and all he was left with was fear and tremendous heartache.  
  
"Please don't say what I think you're about to say." pleaded Darien.  
  
"I don't think we should see each other anymore." He could hear sobbing but wasn't sure if it was coming from him or from her. The next sound he heard was a click then the dial tone. Darien dropped the phone and shut his eyes. He never thought this day would come. It wasn't like what he expected. He always thought he'd go crazy and start running around breaking things immediately after loosing Serena. But now that it actually did happen he just felt so tired and weak. He laid down on the couch he was sitting on and just let the tears fall. He wasn't sobbing like he thought he was, those must have belonged to Serena. His heart ached and he couldn't breathe, but he didn't feel like doing anything about it. Darien just lied there to lazy to do anything. He didn't want to do anything. All he wanted to do was just stay there and die, because life really did mean nothing with out Serena...

Author's note: Wellz that's Darien for ya. Any who I'm kinda tired of "The Wounded"...so I'ma just work on this now. It's been a while since I thought about this story. My parents have been on me like white on rice just because I got C's in 3 subjects. Humph it's not like I didn't get 3 A's to balance things out sheesh! Oh yes thanks to SunMoon,EarthSky (the language is Tagalog...I'm Filipino and hahaha shrugs I just couldn't help myself), Thanks to whoever said my story was "ang ganda" I have to ask my Mom what that means I think its "nice" or "beautiful" I don't know anymore...My first language was actually Tagalog but then I forgot it after I learned English when I was like 4 or 5 somewhere around there ;....I can't believe I forgot a whole language. Thanks to Trunksvegetafrodo, to MoonlightUsa, to Cristal-Moon, to Lara1986, to Lady of Enchantment, to Rockfreak2003, to Kya, and last but not least Venus.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Believe Everything You See  
  
Chapter 3  
  
By Blue Spyral  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon  
  
Author's note: Hey all. Sorry it took me this long to get this chapter out. I've been very distracted lately, but luckily I've been talking to some authors and just talking to them made me feel like writing again. I probably won't get out chapter four out any time soon -- darn summer school! But I'll try!  
  
Serena sat on her living room sofa watching some over-dramatic movie where two people fall in love and one dies in the end. Real heart wrenching, yeah right, Serena new what real heart break was. Those people in the movie didn't even know each other that well, how could they say they loved each other? As far as Serena was concerned, true love didn't exist. If two people who died for each other, got back together in another life, died AGAIN, got back together, and still can't STAY together. Honestly who can?  
Serena stood up, needing to use the bathroom. On the way towards the bathroom she passed the big glass window in her living room and saw a group of girls coming towards her home. She quickly ducked hoping they didn't see her through the window. Slowly, she closed the blinds and turned off all the lights. She silently prayed to God that her friends would just walk right on by after knocking and not being answered. Serena's eyes widened though when she heard the loud T.V in her living room. She crawled to the television set and quickly shut it off. 'Oh lord, sweet wonderful loving lord, please have mercy on me!' Serena was on her knees praying earnestly. All of a sudden her doorbell went off alerting Serena of their presence. Serena jumped a little, closed her eyes tightly and prayed fervently. A few seconds passed and the girls outside of Serena's home were still knocking and ringing.  
  
"Oh come on Serena we know you're in there!" Mina yelled from the outside.  
  
"We saw you through the window. I can't believe you expected us not to see you closing the blinds. We're not all meatball heads like you meatball head!" Raye light heartedly teased the girl inside the house.  
  
Serena pouted when she heard Raye insult her. Didn't they see she needed time alone to cope with her loss? Sheesh, why couldn't they just let her grieve in peace? Serena smacked her self on the forehead. 'Serena stop, you're acting as if some one died!' she thought.  
  
"Serena stop moping around, it's not like anyone died!" Raye yelled. Serena's mouth dropped; sometimes that girl scared the hell out of her. Serena shut her mouth and thought about that for a second. Sure nobody died but Serena was sure that someone dying wouldn't have been worse then her love leaving her. She felt guilty for feeling that way, but she couldn't help it. No physical or emotional pain can ever match up to the pain she was feeling in her heart right now. She tried everything to ease it but nothing seemed to work. She just wanted to be over him and get on with her life. If Darien wasn't willing to love her then she'd find someone else that would, simple as that right?  
  
"Open the door you can't hide from us forever!" Lita yelled banging on the door. "Please?"  
  
Serena gave up. 'No use in hiding they know you're here.' Serena thought as she got up from her knees and walked over to the door. She opened it up too see 4 smiling faces. Serena couldn't help but wonder what they were smiling about.  
  
Amy took a step forward and was the first one to speak "Serena! So glad to see you! How has your day been so far?" The other girls shook their heads, wondering how Amy who was usually so smart sounded so stupid. Amy gave a weak smile and shrugged. Matters of the heart were foreign to Amy, she didn't know how to act around some one who just had theirs broken.  
  
Serena forced a smile, hoping they wouldn't see past it. "I'm fine Amy thank you for asking." She stepped aside and allowed them to enter her home. They all took a seat on her couch and the first things the girls noticed was that there were DVDs and videos scattered on the floor, all of them being sappy romances. Popcorn, chips, melting ice cream, and every kind of hostess treat known to man, half eaten and thrown carelessly onto the coffee table. Serena sat down on the recliner and numbly stared forward.  
  
"Nice to see you've been eating healthy Sere." Raye teased hoping it would get Serena riled up. An angry Serena was better then this empty hallow version of the Serena they knew. Serena turned to Raye and opened her mouth slightly but closed it. What was the point? So she ate a lot of junk food, so what? Serena didn't care if she gained a couple pounds, hell she didn't care if she gained a hundred. It's not like she had anyone to impress. Darien probably wouldn't even bat a lash if she walked in front of him butt naked.  
  
Raye looked over to Mina who then stood up and sat on the arm rest of the recliner and hugged Serena tightly. Serena let Mina hug her but didn't hug her back. Ever since she told the girls of her break up with Darien they've done everything in there power to cheer her up, but it didn't help Serena at all. It was sweet that they cared so much about her but getting over Darien was something only Serena could do. The girls had been totally confused about the whole breakup. They thought everything was going fine, but maybe things just seemed fine on the surface. Though that wasn't true either, Serena and Darien were happy... The reasons for Darien's betrayal were still a mystery to Serena.  
  
"Hey Sere we were wondering if you wanted to come with to the arcade." Lita chirped turning hopeful eyes to Serena. Every time they asked if she wanted to come with them somewhere she would always turn them down. It has been 2 and a half weeks since their break up and they figured it was about that time Serena get off her bum and join the living again. Serena was just about to protest but Amy was by her side in a second and put a finger to Serena's lips.  
  
Amy lifted her finger off of Serena and smiled, "If you think we're taking no for an answer you are dead wrong my friend."  
  
Serena sighed. She really wasn't in the mood to go out, but she could tell her friends were working real hard to cheer her up and it just warmed her heart up. She looked up at her friends concerned smiling faces and nodded.  
  
"Good, now go dress up," Raye scrunched up her nose, "those clothes so have to go."  
  
"Hey it's not like I was expecting company or anything. Plus I'm at home; I could wear anything I want, humph." Serena shot back. Raye smiled at Serena glad to see that a little of the old Serena was showing through. Serena looked down at what she was wearing and came to the conclusion that her big faded pink shirt with a bear in the middle, gray sweat pants that were one size too small and pink bunny slippers really did have to go.  
  
In the arcade there sat a young man in a green blazer staring into nothingness. Andrew noticed this and waved a hand in front of his face. Darien gave Andrew an annoyed look and went back to stare at nothing. Confused, Andrew tapped Darien on the shoulder and asked him if he could help him unload a new game that just arrived from a delivery truck. Darien scowled but agreed none-the-less.  
  
"Doesn't the delivery company have men to unload the games from the trucks for you?" Darien complained while walking outside into the alley in back of the arcade.  
  
"Yes they do have men to do it but they don't have enough," Andrew chuckled.  
  
Meanwhile back in the arcade, 5 girls entered and took a seat in their usual booth they occupied every time they came to the arcade.  
  
"So what do we do first? Eat, play games, your choice Serena," Said Mina. Serena, who hasn't said a word ever since they left the house, shrugged her shoulders. Serena felt uneasy. What was she thinking agreeing to go to the arcade? Darien was always here and there was a pretty good chance that she'd bump into him. And that was something Serena was not hoping for.  
  
"Serena we came here to have fun. Can't you just at least try to enjoy yourself?" Lita pleaded. It was tearing her up to see one of her friends in such pain.  
  
"I'm sorry it's just that I kinda wanted to be alone to day." Serena explained.  
  
"Oh I see..." Lita looked away. Serena wanted to slap herself. Here her friends were, doing everything in their power to try and cheer her up and she's acting like a spoiled brat. So she broke up with her boyfriend, boo hoo. Life goes on, right?  
  
Serena smiled a genuine smile at Lita," Games, definitely."  
  
"Uhg...this is so heavy...hurry up." Darien gasped. Andrew, Darien, and two delivery men were carrying a rather large and heavy arcade machine out of the truck.  
  
"Don't worry Darien...we're...almost there...uh...few more steps..." Andrew wheezed. He was walking backwards to the arcade's back door and pushed it open with his foot. Andrew nodded at them to set the machine down next to the door once they were inside. Andrew wiped the sweat off of his brow and handed the delivery men their tip while thanking them.  
  
Darien leaned on the door frame gasping for breathe. He looked at Andrew and held out his hand. Andrew chuckled and flipped a quarter onto Darien's palm. Darien looked at the quarter disappointedly but pocketed it anyway.  
  
"Thanks for the help Darien."  
  
"Eh no problem, I don't go to the gym 4 times a week for nothing, do I?" Darien boasted as he flexed his muscles.  
  
"Tche, I bet I could take you any day Dare."  
  
"In your dreams Drew," Darien laughed while pushing the door that led to the front of the arcade. Darien abruptly stopped his cheerful laughter as soon as he spotted a certain blond playing the Sailor V game.  
  
"Dare why'd you stop in front of the door? Move," Andrew pushed Darien to the side and noticed Serena as well. "Is there something going on between you and Serena?" He questioned feeling guilty because he was already certain of the answer.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said everything was perfect between us..." Darien answered quietly longing to go up to her and hold her like he used to. Darien shook his head. 'She broke up with me, why am I acting this way? I should just move on, she's not the person I though she was. I can't believe she made me believe I was actually loved.' Darien thought angrily. Darien came up with the conclusion that Serena was just playing with his heart, waiting for the right moment to break it. Pay back for all the times he used to make fun of her, the time he turned evil on her because of Beryl, the time he totally forgot about her, and because he broke up with her because of those awful dreams. 'But I thought we were all passed that?' he thought sadly, 'I guess not.' Darien sat back on the stool he was sitting on earlier and contemplated on going over to talk to her. Sweet angelic laughter can be heard and Darien closed his eyes, letting the soft sound sooth him. He remembered a time when he used to be able to do that to her, but those laughs were probably all forced. He'd bet all his money that when they were together Serena was just going along because they were together in the Silver Millennium. He wondered how there relationship was back then and wondered if the love they had back then was for real. Darien felt his stomach churn at the thought of Serena NEVER loving him. It was possible, wasn't it?  
  
(Darien, just leave me the hell alone...) her words echoed in his ears. 'I bet she couldn't stand being with me any more and just exploded or something' he thought feeling as though he couldn't breath. There was too much pressure building up in his chest. (DON'T TOUCH ME!) 'Oh god she didn't even want me to touch her!' Darien mentally cried. How was he supposed to live a life with out getting to hold his precious angel? With out being loved by the one person who he killed for died for? Darien stood up from the stool wanting to know what she really felt about him. He didn't care anymore if she hated his guts and was only with him for the sake of destiny, he just wanted-needed to know why. Why she would make him believe there was at least one thing in his pathetic life worth living for. Right when Darien was about to take the first step towards his supposed 'love' he was grabbed and was turned around to be faced by a raven beauty. The woman inched closer to Darien's lips and gave him a small kiss. Darien just stood there to shocked to do anything  
  
"Hey lover," The woman whispered.  
  
Serena was having a lovely time with her friends, and was laughing for the first time since she broke up with Darien. The girls were catching up on old times when they started to talk about the time they dared Mina to color in a pregnancy test and show it to her then boyfriend. Her boyfriend was so shocked that he forgot they hadn't even has sex before! The girls were laughing so hard Lita accidentally knocked over Serena's milkshake making all the contents splatter onto her lap.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Serena!" Lita hurriedly apologized while wiping off some of the milkshake off of Serena. "Let me buy you a new one, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Haha it's alright Lita." Serena said calmly. Serena stood and got out of the booth. "S'cuse me while I try and get this out."  
  
"Do you want me to come with?" Lita offered.  
  
"No I'm okay Lita honest, don't worry 'bout it." Serena said with a smile. On the way to the bathroom Serena noticed a familiar green blazer on the side of her eye. She turned around and noticed Darien being kissed by a raven haired woman. Serena's knees buckled underneath her and she fought to stay upright. "Darien...how could you?" Serena whispered tearfully.  
  
REVIEW  
  
Author's note: Thanks to all of you that reviewed. You guys are sssOoOOo awesome! 


End file.
